


do you like my messy hair?

by vori



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Detention, First Time Blow Jobs, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 14:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vori/pseuds/vori
Summary: donde a Draco le gusta provocar a Harry hasta su límite.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	do you like my messy hair?

Draco se encontraba hablando con Ravenclaws de sexto año sobre algo tan trivial, que no supo como eso pudo terminar en una discusión a los gritos — con alguna que otra maldición de por medio — que hizo que llamaran la atención de todos los estudiantes que se encontraban transitando uno de los pasillos del castillo.  
  
El profesor Flitwick alcanzó a ver como Draco lanzaba una maldición a uno de los estudiantes, haciendo que este tropiece y patine sobre su frente y rápidamente se acercó a separarlos.  
  
Malfoy suspiró con pesadez al saber que, una vez más, sólo él sería el que iba a recibir un castigo. Tan solo esperaba que le sea leve.  
  
  
*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  
  
  
Las clases de Herbologia nunca habían sido de su agrado, pero Harry sabía que necesitaba prestar atención — o por lo menos fingir que lo hacía — para que Hermione no lo regañe.  
  
Observó como Ron luchaba por mantenerse despierto, sosteniendo su cabeza con una de sus manos, mientras la otra reposaba sobre el pupitre. Delante de él, Neville miraba con el mayor interés posible a la profesora, y Harry casi deseó sentir el mismo interés por las plantas.  
  
Cuando la clase terminó, salió casi corriendo de la clase, dejando atrás a una Hermione malhumorada con la idea de tener que despertar a su novio, que se encontraba casi desmayado a su lado.  
  
Al estar volviendo hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, se cruzó con un grupo de Slytherins mayores que estaban molestando a tres Gryffindors de tercer año. Y no tuvo mejor idea que darle un puñetazo en la cara a uno de ellos mientras los más pequeños corrían en dirección a la Torre.  
  
Para su mala suerte — la cual estaba comenzando a creer que era una maldición de por vida — a sus espaldas de encontraba su querido profesor de Pociones.  
  
— Potter. Detención a las seis, en mi oficina —. Dijo Snape, en un tono de voz tan sereno que le generó a Harry unas ganas inconmensurables de darle un puñetazo a él también.  
  
Bufó disgustado y retomó su camino hacia los dormitorios, aún tenía cuatro horas para preparase mentalmente para la tortura que sería pasar unas horas con Snape.  
  
  
*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  
  
  
Cuando el rubio cruzó por la puerta de salida de las mazmorras, aún podía escuchar a Pansy reírse a lo lejos de las burlas que Draco estuvo recibiendo durante las últimas cuatro horas por el simple hecho de haber sido atrapado molestando a estudiantes más jóvenes teniendo ya la mayoría de edad.  
  
El castillo parecía desierto, no podía escuchar nada más que no sea el propio sonido de sus zapatos al caminar y, sintiéndose un poco incómodo, apuró el paso hacía el salón de Adivinación donde había sido citado.  
  
Se detuvo frente a la entrada de la clase e inhaló profundamente antes de golpear levemente la puerta con sus nudillos.  
  
La profesora McGonagall lo recibió con un gesto serio y Draco frunció el seño al encontrarse con ella en lugar de al profesor de Encantamientos. La bruja se hizo a un lado para permitirle pasar y Malfoy exhaló todo el aire que aún seguía conteniendo.  
  
Para su sorpresa, al entrar al aula se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, sino que iba a compartir el castigo con el azabache que más disfrutaba molestar. Y por un instante, le alivió el hecho de pensar que quizás el tiempo iba a pasar más rápido si lo provocaba lo suficiente como para causar una pelea entre ellos.  
  
McGonagall llamó la atención de ambos al abrir las puertas de los tres armarios que se encontraban empotrados a las paredes del salón con un simple movimiento de su varita, revelando lo que parecían al menos cien bolas de cristal que se veían tan frágiles que el rubio pensó que se romperían de tan solo tocarlas.  
  
—Tanto el profesor Snape como el profesor Flitwick me informaron que ambos habían recibido un castigo el día de hoy. Entonces decidimos que ambos deberían hacerlo juntos, ya que ambos son los alumnos que más problemas nos han traído este año...— Comenzó la profesora con un notorio disgusto en su voz — Quiero que sepan que me encuentro totalmente decepcionada de ustedes...  
  
Draco intentó contener un suspiro mientras rodaba los ojos y dejaba de escuchar el largo — y repetitivo — discurso de la bruja sobre ser adultos y comportarse como tal. El rubio ya lo había escuchado tantas veces en el año que se lo sabía de memoria, palabra por palabra.  
  
Buscó con la mirada al que iba a ser su compañero de castigo por las próximas tres horas, y su respiración de atoró en el fondo de su garganta cuando lo encontró en una esquina del salón. Se encontraba apoyado en un escritorio con ambos brazos a los costados de su cuerpo, con las mangas de la camisa arremangadas hasta los codos y el cuello torcido hacia un costado como si la ventana que daba al campo de entrenamiento fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Podía ver perfectamente la vena que atravesaba su cuello y lo fuerte que estaba apretando la mandíbula. Y Draco se enojó consigo mismo por el hecho de no poder dejar de mirarlo.  
  
— ¿Quedó claro? — Preguntó McGonagall con un tono de voz bastante alto que hizo que Malfoy se sobresaltara y posara su mirada en ella. Asintió sin saber de lo que estaba hablando y la vio salir de la puerta, dejándolos solos en el salón.  
  
Draco, estático en su lugar, observó como Potter se dirigía hacia los armarios, estiraba su cuerpo y tomaba con sus manos una de las bolas de cristal que se encontraba en uno de los estantes más altos. El rubio tragó en seco al ver como los músculos de la espalda del ojiverde se movían con tal movimiento y se maldijo a sí mismo por estar fijando la vista en él nuevamente.  
  
— ¿Vas a ayudar o te vas a quedar ahí parado perforándome con la mirada? — Inquirió sin siquiera mirarlo, mientras apoyaba cuidadosamente el orbe sobre el escritorio.  
  
— Yo... eh... no sé qué hay que hacer —Pudo sentir la vergüenza subiendo por su rostro en el instante en el que las palabras salían de su boca.  
  
Potter levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la suya y se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz para luego darle un ligero apretón. — Hay que pulir las bolas de cristal. Al estilo muggle. Así que deberíamos empezar ya mismo si no quieres estar aquí encerrado más de dos horas.  
  
Le arrojó una especie de trapo que a duras penas pudo atrapar en el aire, y decidió dejar de pensar en la pequeña atracción que estaba sintiendo por el niño dorado para volver a su plan original de molestarlo.  
  
— Quizás tu tengas el mismo conocimiento que un elfo doméstico, pero los Malfoy no nos rebajamos a estas tareas — Dijo, mientras le volvía a arrojar el trapo que le pegó de lleno en la cara e hizo que soltara una pequeña risa.  
  
Harry lo miró molestó y apretó el paño entre sus manos mientras caminaba hacia él. —Realmente quiero que esto termine lo más rápido posible, así que cierra la maldita boca y ponte a trabajar.  
  
El azabache ni siquiera se había dado la vuelta para volver a su puesto, cuando sin pensar, Draco soltó sin vueltas —Creo que puedes hacerlo tú solo, ¿acaso fregar no es lo que has estado haciendo la mayor parte de tu vida?  
  
El rubio pudo notar como Potter tensaba la mandíbula para contenerse y antes de que se diera cuenta, lo estaba agarrando fuertemente de la muñeca. — No sabes absolutamente nada de mi vida, así que como dije antes, cierra la maldita boca o vas a terminar con la nariz rota.  
  
Dejó ir su muñeca con una brusquedad que hizo que Draco se tambaleara y vio como regresaba al escritorio lentamente para limpiar con toda la delicadeza que le era posible las bolas de cristal.  
  
El rubio pasó ambas manos por su camisa tratando de alisar las arrugas casi inexistentes que el pequeño forcejeo había causado y carraspeó antes de dirigirse al armario más alejado del escritorio de Potter para bajar una de las orbes y comenzar a pulirla.  
  
  
*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  
  
  
Harry suspiró con pesadez al darse cuenta de que recién habían pasado veinte minutos y él sólo había pulido desastrosamente cinco de las cien orbes que esperaban pacientemente en los estantes.  
  
Se sentó sobre uno de los escritorios que no estaba ocupando y miró con detenimiento el espacio que Malfoy estaba ocupando. Él sólo había pulido sólo una orbe en veinte minutos y Potter se sintió morir cuando se dio cuenta de que nunca iban a terminar a ese paso.  
  
— Tienes que ir más rápido o vamos a terminar pasando Navidad aquí dentro.  
  
El rubio levantó una ceja cuando sus ojos se encontraron.— ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado por Navidad? No es como si tuvieras una casa a la cual volver.  
  
El azabache apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos y trató de contenerse lo mejor que pudo. Sabía perfectamente que Malfoy estaba buscando provocarlo, lo supo desde el momento que lo vio entrar al salón con una estúpida sonrisa plasmada en su cara. Pero no iba a darle el gusto, después de tantos años de conocerlo, también sabía que la indiferencia le molestaba bastante al rubio y decidió respaldarse en eso.  
  
Lo miró una última vez antes de bajarse del escritorio de un salto y volver a enfocar toda su atención en su trabajo. Decidió que para no perder totalmente la cordura, se iba a parar de espaldas a Malfoy así no tendría que verlo, así que rodeó el escritorio hasta pararse en la punta contraria a la que se encontraba antes.  
  
  
  
*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  
  
  
  
Draco estaba cansado y le dolían las manos de tanto frotar las estúpidas orbes de cristal. Y estaba totalmente aburrido, porque el estúpido de Potter lo estaba ignorando y no tenía con qué entretenerse. El menor le estaba dando de espalda — lo que le parecía una gran falta de respeto — y se encontraba totalmente concentrado en su trabajo. Así que decidió seguir provocándolo, porque estaba seguro de que en algún momento se iba a quebrar e iban a poder discutir en paz.  
  
— ¿Por qué me estás dando la espalda? ¿No sabías que es una gran falta de respeto? — Preguntó con tono burlón mientras apoyaba uno de sus brazos sobre el escritorio para apoyar todo su peso en él.  
  
Potter se enderezó en su lugar pero no volteó a verlo. Se veía tenso, y el rubio estaba seguro de que, una vez más, estaba apretando la mandíbula. — Porque no mereces mi respeto y tampoco eres una persona que me apetezca ver por tres horas —. Dijo completamente serio, y Draco juraría que su voz sonó más gruesa.  
  
Malfoy rodeó su lugar de trabajo y se acercó a él por detrás, dejando una distancia de unos tres metros entre ellos. — ¿Quizás... no me miras porque soy muy lindo y te pongo nervioso? — Inquirió casi entre medio de una risa.  
  
Harry suspiró cansado y apoyó ambos brazos sobre la mesa para luego esconder la cabeza entre ellos.— ¿Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz? ¿Acaso no quieres irte de aquí? Porque yo sí. Y mientras más rápido termine con esto podré irme lo más lejos posible de ti.  
  
Draco se cruzó de brazos, el azabache tenía un punto, pero aún así no le importaba tener que quedarse un rato más. No le gustaba ser ignorado, y se lo iba a cobrar aunque eso implique quedarse ahí encerrado por unas horas más.  
  
El rubio dio una vuelta para poder pararse delante de Potter, pero este volvió a girarse para no verlo a la cara y se trepó a una silla para alcanzar una de las bolas de cristal que se encontraba en los estantes más altos. Cuando bajó, ni siquiera levantó la vista, solamente se concentro en seguir puliendo.  
  
Malfoy volvió a pararse detrás de él, con la misma distancia de antes, e hizo lo más infantil que se le ocurrió para llamar su atención. Tomó uno de los mechones de pelo de Harry y le dio un tirón, no muy fuerte pero tampoco muy suave.  
  
Se estaba preparando para que el ojiverde se voltee a romperle la nariz de un solo golpe, pero solamente se aferró con fuerza al escritorio y soltó un gemido casi inaudible para el oído humano.  
  
Haber escuchado ese sonido salir del azabache hizo que el cuerpo de Draco se tensara por completo y un pequeño cosquilleo se posara en la parte baja de su vientre.  
  
Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo, el rubio enterró toda su mano en el pelo del hombre que tenía en frente de él y dio unos pasos hacia delante para poder quedar completamente pegado a él.  
  
La cabeza de Draco estaba casi apoyada en el hombro de Harry, cuando le dio un tirón mucho más fuerte que el anterior, haciendo que toda su cabeza cayera hacia atrás y soltara un gruñido que hizo que el rubio sintiera que sus piernas se convertían en gelatina.  
  
Potter tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, mientras la mano de Malfoy seguía sujetando su cabeza, haciendo que sus mejillas se rozaran y aspiró profundamente el perfume que emanaba su piel. El rubio se movió tan solo un centímetro para atrás, dejando su boca a la altura de la oreja del azabache, para después pasar la punta de su lengua por el lóbulo de ésta.  
  
— Así que el niño de oro tiene un secretito ¿no? —. Susurró lentamente, sintiéndose muy bien consigo mismo por encontrar algo con lo que molestar al ojiverde.  
  
Harry quiso escapar de la posición en la que se encontraba, pero Draco fue más rápido y pasó su mano libre por su cintura para presionarlo más contra sí. Pudo sentir la sonrisa formarse en su cara cuando notó que la respiración del otro era irregular.  
  
— ¿Nervioso, Potter? — Aflojó el agarre del puño que estaba sosteniendo antes, y le dio pequeños masajes al cuero cabelludo de Harry antes de enredar un mechón que formaba un pequeño bucle en la parte baja de su cabeza.  
  
Tiró de ese mechón con fuerza para ver con satisfacción como otro gemido se quedaba atrapado en la garganta del azabache, mientras este se mordía con fuerza el labio inferior. Sus ojos seguían cerrados y Draco sentía que se estaba volviendo loco de solo verlo así.  
  
— Déjame escucharte —. Murmuró en su oído mientras alejaba la mano que tenía apretada en su cintura para subir hasta su rostro y pasar su pulgar por la boca de Harry para lograr que suelte su labio inferior.  
  
Potter tragó en seco y abrió los ojos lentamente. Sus ojos verdes estaban mucho más oscuros que de costumbre y su pupila estaba medianamente dilatada. Respiraba entrecortado, seguía apoyado en el cuerpo del otro y tenía los labios entreabiertos. Y Draco pensó que quizás esa era la imagen más excitante que había visto en su vida.  
  
Con lo que le quedaba de cordura, tomó a Harry por las caderas y lo giró para después levantarlo y sentarlo en el borde de la mesa. Éste lo miró con los ojos abiertos demostrando confusión y abrió su boca para acotar algo que fue callado tan pronto como la boca del rubio se estrellaba contra la suya.  
  
Tal vez sí se había vuelto loco, pero nada de eso podía estar mal si la boca de Harry sabía así.  
  
Era dulce, suave y cálido.  
  
Y cuando el azabache envolvió sus piernas al rededor de su cuerpo para atraerlo más cerca y cruzó las manos por detrás de su cuello, Draco supo que había caído en su propia trampa.  
  
Estaba completamente condenado.


End file.
